


Just In The Background

by MelodysMusic



Category: Host Club - Fandom, OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodysMusic/pseuds/MelodysMusic
Summary: I do not own OHSHC! Thank you!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OHSHC! Thank you!

The howl of the wind was nothing compared to her heartache for her mother. Her one loving family member. The only one who ever seemed to want her. Gone, faster than the stormy wind. All because of one crash. The crash that she loathed so much. The one that killed her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aravelle smiled softly as she “gazed"out the tinted window of her car. “Father? When will we be there?” when she doesn't hear her Father respond she moves her head and clicks her tongue. She hears him fix his posture and he takes a breath before saying “Almost there, darling… Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

She could almost taste the doubt in his voice. “Of course! I’ve always wanted this.” He sighed loudly and she felt the car slowly come to a stop. As she slowly blinked her dark eyes she felt around her face, hoping she looked fine. She examined her auburn, curly, long hair, with her hands of course, as she doesn't actually know what that actually looks like…

 

Her Father nodded, then, as if remembering her blindness, he says “We are here. Please don’t get hurt.”  Aravelle looked up and smiled.  “I won’t.” She said , as she prepared to get out of the limo she stopped. Before anyone could see, she launched herself to where she hoped her Father was, in which she was correct. “I love you Father.” she heard him let out a breath and hoped that he was smiling like her.

 

He nodded his head and slowly pushed her away. She let out a tiny laugh and felt him kiss her head. “I will see you after school today, yes? And if I join any clubs I will tell you!” Her Father nodded his head to her statement, though she didn't see this, and let out a tiny mhm.

 

When she heard the small noise, she nodded in satisfaction and closed the door. As she walked up to the school she she made her small clicking sounds, along with her heels hitting the marble floor of the courtyard. Her head slowly lifted,  wishing that she could see the what is defined as beautiful, the school, and all the nature that she never gets to see.

 

She walked quickly, with her long legs and curvy figure, into the school and to the office, trying not to bump into things, as she had not yet mastered echo-location. She ran her hands across the door and felt it say “Headmaster” ,she grinned, and walked into the room.

 

She heard someone shuffle around and visualized what it looks like. She subconsciously kept in her mind what places to not walk. After standing there a second she heard an awkward cough. “Hello? Are you the new student?” She heard Headmaster speak in his optimistic tone and nodded. “Yes. I am Aravelle Hara.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own OHSHC!!!!~~~

As Aravelle walked down the hallways, one hand on the wall, she got many stares and heard whispers. It was alright. It always happens when someone new comes to a school. She wasn't expecting anything different. Though, she did wish they would stop surprising her and making her jump, what with all the cheerful, random "Hello"'s And such. 

She really needed to get to class though. And since she couldn't see the school map, it was taking her a while.  

"Do you need some help?" She heard a voice behind her and jumped. "A-ah. Yes I do..."  The person stepped closer and she could tell that they were looking at the map. "Alright! Take two left turns and three rights and you should be there!" The voice said quite cheerily. 

Aravelle nodded and smiled in what their general direction was. "Thank you." A few seconds after her response he grabbed her by the chin and said "You're new! I need to invite you!" He gave her a wink and said. "You are formally invited to the Ouran High School Host Club!~"

She shivered and pushed him away. "Uh- no thank you..." She mumbled this quietly and she heard him shift his feet. "I am sorry but I need to get to class-" She quickly ran off not, giving him the chance to respond.

After having to feel her way around the- from what she could feel- well polished school, she found the room right where the guy from before told her it would be. "If I meet him again I really should thank him.." She walked up to her desk after the teacher instructed her where to go. 

"Alright! Today we have a new student!~" Aravelle almost groaned in annoyance. "Will you come and announce yourself Miss. Hara?" Though she was tempted to snap at the teacher, Aravelle didn't and slowly walked up. "Hi. My name is Arabella Hara." She gave everyone a small introduction and then walked back to her spot- not as slowly since she was getting used to the classroom setup. 

As she sat down she heard some whispers behind her- "What do you think Hikaru?" Another male, A twin she presumed from how close their voice inflections were, responds. "I don't know... she seems a bit... dull-" She heard a light smack and stopped herself from letting out a laugh.

"That's rude! We should invite her-" Before he could finish the sentence, the teacher gave them a look that immediately shut them up, and then proceeded to start teaching- though they never truly stopped talking.


	3. The Host Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own this.

Aravelle stood up and walked to the door slowly, not as slowly as before but slower than a normal person. As she walked through the door frame, she heard two people beside her. Both were the boys that were whispering in the back of class.

 

Aravelle slumped for a split second then smiled. "Did you two need something?" She could almost sense them smile back.

"Actually-" The one with a lower pitch answered.

"Yes." 

Aravelle thought for a moment the let out a small "o". "You two are twins!"

As if that made her sound dumb, they responded with a "Well yeah, isn't it obvious?" 

She smiled nervously and nodded "Yeah- My bad... What did you two want?"

She felt them move closer to her and made a strained face. 

"We both invite you to the Host Club~"

She let out a breath she was holding in and raised her brow. "This again? What is everyone talking about?"

They smiled, though she didn't see it. "How about we show you when it opens?"

Aravelle shrugged "I don't know why not... as long as you guys stop invading my personal space." They nodded, neither realizing that she was blind. "Alright! See you there!~"

Aravelle shivered for a moment. "Why do I feel as if I made a mistake..."

Aravelle heard girls happily giggling as she walked into the room. "Hello-?" Someone grabbed her shoulder and span her around. "Ah~ The princess decided to come!~ I knew you would!~"

Aravelle stopped for a moment. "Hey, you're the guy that helped me this morning!" 

He nodded and smiled, though Aravelle didn't even realize. "Ah! The princess remembered me!~" Aravelle nodded and tried to make sense of what was happening.

"So, Princess, who would you like to spend the afternoon with? You are new so your first time will be free.~" Aravelle's face curled in disgust- not quite understanding. 

Someone else who seemed more mature stepped in. "What he means is that we will spend the day talking and entertaining you. He wanted to know who you liked." Aravelle nodded but before asking her next question the eccentric one spoke again. 

"So- who do you choose? Kyoya? The cool type? The twins- the mischievous type? Hunny- the lolita? Mori- The quiet and strong? Haruhi- The natural?" Aravelle thought for a moment and opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off again,

"or do you prefer me~ the prince charming?"


	4. So they Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't own it, ya'll.

Aravelle stumbled backwards and hoped that she wouldn't hit anything- which she didn't, luckily. "I- Uhm- I don't-" She stumbled over her words, unsure of how to respond.

"Guys, leave her alone. She is just as confused as I was." Aravelle tried to direct her eyes toward the voice, which she assumed to be Haruhi's, and nodded shakily. "Yeah... But if I had to choose I- i suppose it would be Haruhi..."

She heard the movement from where Kyoya was and heard him open something. "Alright. We suggest you get to know everyone else as well though. You never know." 

Aravelle nodded. "I understand. Thank you all... Shouldn't you guys get back to hosting though?" Her question made them realise how many annoyed girls there were.

"Ah! Princesses! We are back!" Aravelle heard them all go back to what they were doing and let out a small sigh. "Here. Aravelle. This is my spot." Haruhi pointed, though Aravelle didn't see it.

Aravelle nodded and tried to follow Haruhi's footsteps to the best of her ability. After a few seconds they both stopped and Aravelle reached for a seat. "Here let me." 

The rest of the day lots of people were kind to her and told her about the school- though many were more interested in where she was from. Though it was never mentioned, she has a british accent because of her maids and mum. 

Of course because of her late arrival- she will get much more attention from a specific host.


	5. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOw would I own it now?

Aravelle had totally forgot. She didn't text her father. Someone was going to die. This was not good. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through helping the host club pack up- by request- a loud ring went through the room. "Hm? What's that?" Everyone turned to the slow moving Aravelle- thanks to her nonexistent eyesight. She jumped and quickly got out her phone.

She felt the phone and made a small noise. "Crap. I forgot to tell father- oh dear goodness- no no no" She fumbled around to open her phone and call her father. 

"Aravelle. Are you okay? Did you fall somewhere or get lost? Is everything-" Her father ranted for a full minute she could only guess. If her mum had still been alive he wouldn't have been like this. But he realised after her death that Aravelle was the only person like her mother and only person he could remember her by. He cared for her now. Much more.

"Dad. Calm down. I just- heh- I forgot to tell you that I was at a club." Her soothing words seemed to make him relax.

"I see. And what club is that?" The host club stood close to her- being the noisiest of them Tamaki and the twins stood closest. 

"The host club... I couldn't exactly join-" Her dad stiffened up on the other line.

"A host club?"

Aravelle noticed how angry he seemed so she cut the conversation short. "I will talk to you tonight during dinner. Love you. Goodbye." She quickly hung up and turned in the general direction of the host club. 

Her dark eyes moved around the room- not seeing- just there. Sometimes she felt that she didn't even need eyes. It annoyed her to no extent.

Kyoya spoke up a minute later "So that was your father? Austin Hara? The owner of carpep phones?" Aravelle's face whitened "H-how'd you get that information?!?" 

Two people were at her side almost instantly. "Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru tilted his head while speaking and then Kaoru piped in. "He is the evil hacker in this school." At their words Kyoya sighed. "Actually- no. I just have quite a bit of access to information. Don't listen to them"

Aravelle narrowed her eyes before letting out a small giggle. "I think being an evil hacker would be much better." As she finished up with her little amount of work she felt her phone vibrate for the 3rd time in the past 10 minutes. "Alright... I guess that this wasn't so bad... I might come back tomorrow. But my dad is calling so I need to go." 

She rushed out leaving the host club there wondering about the girl. She was so strange in their eyes. Her japanese had a weird accent to it. She seemed to never know where she was or who she was talking to. Aravelle didn't want anyone to know about her 'disability' but a whole school was about to know. And with the fact that a host actually liked a blind girl, many girls might just get jealous.


End file.
